A Night at the Ballet
by MJ Duncan
Summary: A quasi-sequel to Words With LLBFFs. Another bet is made over WWF and when Jane loses, she has to pay up. But maybe losing isn't really losing, after all… Jane/Maura femslash. Please mind the rating.


**R&I: ** A Night at the Ballet  
**Author:** MJ Duncan  
**Fandom: **Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing: **Jane/Maura  
**Rating: **NC17  
**Summary: **A quasi-sequel to _Words With LLBFFs_. Another bet is made over WWF and when Jane loses, she has to pay up. But maybe losing isn't really losing, after all…  
**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** *sigh* I'd meant for this to be a completely unapologetic smutshot in the hopes of luring Jade out of hiding (Has anybody seen my beta? I miss her terribly...) but it didn't end up quite as smutty as I'd originally intended. Damn it. Anyways, hopefully you all like it.

...

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

**A NIGHT AT THE BALLET**

+++/\+++/\+++\/+++\/+++/\+++/\+++

...

A heavy sigh drew Frost's attention from his computer monitor and he arched a brow questioningly as he looked up to find Jane leaning back in her chair, her right hand tangled in her hair as she stared at her left hand that was holding her phone at eye-level. "Everything okay?"

Startled by her partner's question, Jane looked up and smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah. Just… I'm gonna lose."

Frost nodded knowingly. "You playing Words again with Maura?"

"Yeah." Jane shook her head and turned her attention back to her phone, squinting at the screen as if by sheer willpower alone, she could make an opening appear. "I have a Q left and there's nowhere to play it."

"What's the score?" Frost asked, as he got up and walked around their desks so he could look at Jane's phone. Sure enough, the brunette had a lone Q sitting in her letter tray and nowhere to play it. "Damn, and you're only down by two."

"I know," Jane groaned. "I really didn't want to lose this bet," she grumbled.

Frost laughed. "What did you bet her?"

Jane groaned again and leaned forward, her head landing with a _thwack_ against her desktop. "A night at the ballet." She wished it was the strap-on bet again, that one hadn't been so bad to lose.

"Oh, snap!" Frost laughed. "Sucks to be you, Rizzoli."

"Tell me about it," Jane grumbled as she passed on her turn and waited for Maura to finish her off.

+++/+++\+++

Surrounded by a crowd of elegantly dressed people who actually looked excited about the opening night of Swan Lake, Jane sighed and tried to look like she wasn't completely hating the fact that she was wearing a dress and heels (another of Maura's stipulations from their bet) and was waiting for the lights to flash signaling that it was time for them all to take their seats for the beginning of the first act. It was like her childhood was coming back to haunt her, mocking her with images of herself in a leotard and tutu as she stumbled her way through the dance classes her mother made her do so that she could play Little League.

Maura was not at all surprised by the brunette's lack of enthusiasm, but she had hoped that Jane would have at least done a little bit better job pretending that she wanted to be here. After all, had she lost, she would have made every effort to at least act like she cared about the Boston Cannons being in the championship game of whatever sport it was they played. She sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she turned to face her pouting lover. "Are you really that upset to be here?"

The hurt in Maura's voice made Jane's stomach clench and she tried to smile at the blonde as she shook her head. "I'm just anxious for it to start."

"Really?" Maura asked, smiling as she arched a perfectly sculpted brow questioningly. "What are we seeing again?"

"Swan Lake," Jane answered with a smirk. "See, I was paying attention." Of course, even if she hadn't been, the fifteen foot tall promotional banner hanging from the ceiling behind Maura would have given the title of the production away anyways, but she wasn't about to point that out.

Maura tipped her head graciously. "Of course you were, Jane."

"Now you're mocking me," Jane grumbled. The lights around them dimmed and then returned to their usual brightness and she sighed as she held her arm out for her date. Really, the only positive thing about the evening so far was the dress that Maura was wearing. She hadn't seen it when she'd picked the blonde up because Maura had already had her coat on, but once they got inside the opera house and Maura had taken the coat off, Jane had had a hard time keeping her eyes off of the blonde. The dress Maura had donned for the evening stunning. It was a deep blue that was so dark it was nearly black, knee-length, tight in all the right places, and it dipped low enough in the front that even Jane knew that it was borderline acceptable for the ballet. "Shall we?"

"Of course." Maura smiled and steered Jane away from the mass of people that were heading for the three main entrances to the theatre and directed her instead toward a staircase to the right. "Our seats are up here," she explained.

Jane licked her lips and nodded as she watched the way Maura's thighs tensed as the blonde climbed the stairs. She cleared her throat softly and idly wondered if the temperature inside the theatre had suddenly risen. _Maybe this night won't be a total waste_, she couldn't help thinking as she let her eyes trace up the Medical Examiner's body to the cleavage that the dress left on sumptuous display. _That dress really is amazing._

Well aware of her detective's gaze, Maura smirked as she leaned in to whisper against her ear, "Do you like my dress?"

"Uh-huh," Jane replied ineloquently, staring hard at the blonde's chest. If she tilted her head just right, she thought she might be able to catch a little bit better view of Maura's breasts.

Pleased with her date's incoherency, Maura smiled and tightened her hold on Jane's arm. "And it isn't too obvious that I'm wearing nothing underneath it?"

Jane gasped and damn well near swallowed her tongue. She had realized immediately upon seeing the dress that the blonde was braless that evening, but she hadn't even considered that she would have gone out without panties as well. "You… huh… nothing?" she squeaked.

"All of my lingerie left visible lines," Maura murmured, sounding vaguely disappointed.

"That's… too bad," Jane mumbled, licking her lips as she swallowed thickly. She leaned back to give the blonde's ass a thorough ogling and did a mental facepalm as she realized that Maura was, in fact, not wearing any panties. _And you call yourself a detective,_ she silently berated herself. "And… I mean... uhm, no, sweetie – it's not obvious at all." _But now it's the only damned thing I'm going to be able to think about!_ She did a mental shrug at that thought. _Better than the damned ballet, anyways._

Maura smiled as she steered Jane into a small alcove to the detective's left, and she nodded approvingly as the young woman tending their box closed the crimson drapes behind them. She was an avid supporter of the Boston Ballet, though she rarely went to any productions due to work obligations, so whenever she was able to make it to a show she was always given a private box from which to enjoy the production.

"Good evening, ladies," the attendant greeted the couple politely as she took their coats and hung them up on a set of hooks beside the entry. "Welcome to the Boston Ballet. My name is Lucy, and I'll be your assigned attendant for the evening. Is there anything I can get you before the first act starts? I believe we have about five minutes until curtain."

The Medical Examiner turned to her date, who looked completely gobsmacked, and smiled. "Jane?"

Unsure as to what, exactly, they should be asking for, Jane shook her head and deferred to her companion. "I… whatever you're having, Maur."

Maura nodded and turned back to their attendant. "A bottle of _Blanc de Noirs Vieilles Vignes Francaises_ and two glasses. Thank you."

The attendant dipped her head and backed quickly out of the box to hurry down to the bar and retrieve the expensive bottle of champagne, leaving Maura and Jane alone in the small, intimate box.

Jane took a deep breath, feeling suddenly more at ease now that the attendant was gone, and turned to smile somewhat shakily at her lover. "Champagne?"

"Would you have preferred wine? They don't have beer, I'm afraid."

The brunette chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss her companion softly. "Champagne is fine, Maur. Should we take our seats?"

Maura nodded and smiled as she waved a hand at the cluster of seats that surrounded them. There were four seats in the very first row, three behind it, and then two tucked into the very back of the box. "After you, my love." She smiled as she watched a light blush tint Jane's cheeks before the brunette leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

"Did I ever tell you how absolutely beautiful you look tonight?" Jane murmured as she pulled away.

"You told me when you picked me up," Maura assured her, smiling as she felt the brunette's hand slip over her hip to rest on her ass.

"Good," Jane muttered, smiling as she gazed adoringly at her companion, completely forgetting that they even had seats to get to as she leaned in and captured Maura's lips in another slow, sweet, sensual kiss. She flexed the fingers of her hand on Maura's ass and pulled the blonde into her more firmly as she coaxed her tongue out to play. "Because you are breathtaking, Maura" she murmured, kissing the blonde again as she began rubbing soft circles against the smooth satin covering her behind.

"Oh, sorry!" A startled voice rang out behind them.

Maura groaned softly and rolled her eyes. Of course, they had to be assigned the newest, least discreet attendant in the building. "No apologies necessary," she said, smiling tightly at the girl as she pulled away from Jane and made to take her seat.

Following Maura's lead, Jane tipped her head at the girl as she moved to take a seat beside her lover. She stared blankly at the theatre, her eyes drifting uneasily over the gilded columns that surrounded the stage as she listened to the attendant pour two glasses of champagne. A hovering glass broke through her peripheral vision and she smiled politely at her as she took her glass from the girl.

Maura hummed her thanks as the attended handed her a glass, and she tipped her head at the girl as she said, "Thank you. Just leave the bucket here and you may go. I shall call for you if we require anything further."

"Of course," the girl murmured demurely. She moved the silver ice bucket so that it was within arm's reach for the blonde, and smiled politely at her two guests before she turned and hastened from the box.

The lights inside the theatre dimmed and Maura smiled as she reached over to take Jane's hand into her own. "Thank you for coming with me, tonight," she murmured. She had half been expecting Jane to concoct some sort of dire emergency to try and get out of the bet, so even though she was certain that the brunette wasn't particularly enjoying herself, she did appreciate the fact that she was there.

Jane smiled and tapped her glass against Maura's. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be," she said honestly.

"I'm sure there are a lot of other places you'd rather be," Maura replied in a hushed whisper as the heavy crimson and gold-tasseled curtains on stage began to sweep out of the way.

"There are," Jane murmured, leaning in so that her lips brushed against the delicate shell of Maura's ear. "But you are here… so all those other places hold absolutely no interest for me tonight." It was partly a line, but there was also a large measure of truth to the statement as well. She would love to be anywhere else right then, but not if it meant that she didn't have the beautiful blonde at her side.

Maura sucked her lower lip between her teeth as she smiled at Jane. The brunette's surprising candor left her at a complete loss for words and she blinked slowly as she leaned in and kissed her softly, hoping to convey with a touch how much she appreciated her sincerity.

Jane smiled into the kiss and sighed as she felt Maura pull away. Down below, the dancers were making their entrance onto the large black stage that was lit brightly from above, but she only had eyes for the woman beside her. "I love you," she whispered against the blonde's lips as the opening notes of the ballet rang through the theatre.

It wasn't the first time Jane had said those words to her, but her stomach still twisted in a most beautiful way at hearing them. "I love you too, Jane," Maura murmured, brushing a quick kiss across the brunette's lips before she somewhat regretfully turned her attention to the dancers below.

A soft sigh fell from the detective's lips as she, too, directed her attention to the stage. She lifted her glass to her lips and took a generous swallow of the smooth champagne, and sighed again as she relaxed in her seat. The show was bound to be agony, but the quality of the champagne and Maura's company more than made up for it.

Or so she hoped.

Of course, the ballet turned out to be less fun than her last root canal. By the end of the second act they were out of champagne, and even the pleasant buzz she was experiencing did little to make the show more enjoyable. She had been, admittedly, a little too excited for intermission, but she dutifully reclaimed her seat before the third act was set to begin. As the theatre lights dimmed for the third act, she tried to surreptitiously glance at her watch to see how much longer the show was supposed to go, and she groaned when she realized that she didn't know how long the stupid ballet actually was.

Maura, who had been watching both the ballet and her girlfriend's antics, uncrossed her legs and leaned into the brunette. "There is still a little more than an hour left," she murmured helpfully.

Embarrassed that her disinterest had been noticed, Jane flashed the blonde an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

"No worries," Maura murmured. She smiled reassuringly at the brunette as she reached for her hand and pulled it over onto her lap.

Relieved that Maura wasn't offended by her blatant disinterest in the ballet, Jane relaxed in her seat and moved her hand so that she was lightly stroking her fingers up and down the blonde's thigh. That small touch was comforting and she found herself becoming more and more enraptured by the feeling of Maura's skin under her fingertips.

The music changed to a more powerful beat anchored by a rhythmic timpani, and Jane cast a furtive glance at her companion as she slid her hand higher up the blonde's thigh so that she was able to tease the soft skin of her inner thigh that was covered by the material of her dress.

In the murky darkness of the theatre, Maura smiled softly as she shifted ever so slightly in her seat, letting her legs fall open just that little bit wider so that her knees were no longer touching. She hadn't necessarily set out for the evening imagining a scenario such as this, but the warmth of the champagne in her belly and the feeling of Jane's fingers upon her leg made her much more receptive to the idea.

If Jane was willing to go through with it, that is. And she highly doubted that the brunette would dare push the boundaries of propriety _that_ far.

Surprised, Jane turned and looked questioningly at Maura, and she felt a familiar heat build low in her hips at the knowing smirk the blonde gave her. There was no misconstruing that look. Maura knew exactly what she was doing, and the good doctor seemed to be daring her to continue.

Jane arched a brow questioningly as she fluttered her fingers against Maura's inner thigh, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to hold in a groan when the blonde shifted again, giving her slightly more room to work. It wasn't enough to get her where she was suddenly determined to go, but it was a start.

And the sparkle in Maura's eye told her that the blonde wasn't at all opposed to it either.

She licked her lips as she glanced down at her hand, that was now more than halfway hidden beneath Maura's dress, and she swallowed thickly as she pulled it back out slowly, dragging her blunt nails down the sensitive skin of the blonde's inner thigh until she was able to draw light circles around the knob of her knee. She tore her eyes away from her hand to focus on Maura's expression as she once again slid her hand higher and she moaned softly at the challenging look Maura gave her.

Oh, yes. It was most definitely on now.

Maura chuckled softly and turned her face to the stage, seeming enthralled by the dancers below even though the majority of her attention was focused on the feeling of Jane's fingers stroking up and down her leg. Again and again, softly, surely, up and down, slowly, gently awakening her libido with each confident brush of the brunette's fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt one long finger brush against her center, and she was helpless to contain the breathless sigh that fell from her lips when she felt that teasing promise of a touch disappear.

Despite the percussive music filling the large opera house, Jane heard Maura's soft sigh with perfect clarity and she smirked as she returned to drawing loose circles on the inside of the blonde's knee. The next time she slid her hand higher, she barely dipped beneath the hem of Maura's dress and she chuckled softly at the disgruntled noise that rumbled in the blonde's throat at her retreat. "Are you okay, Maur?" she whispered against her companion's ear as she drew large, loopy circles on the inside of her thigh just below the hem of her dress.

Maura swallowed thickly and turned to look Jane in the eye. "What do you think?" she murmured softly, highly aware of the fact that they were sitting basically on top of the stage and mindful of the fact that she didn't want to distract the performers. Really, she hadn't thought Jane would take things quite this far. And, to be completely honest, she hadn't expected her body to react quite the way it was, either.

Apparently, judging by the way her pulse was racing and the way her nipples had hardened to tight little points against the material of her dress, the threat of discovery was an incredibly large turn-on for her.

Jane smiled and slid her hand higher to brush lightly against the soft curls at the apex of Maura's legs. She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly as she eased her middle finger between pliant folds and she hissed softly at the moisture she found waiting for her. "Can you keep quiet?" she asked, glancing from Maura to the stage and back again as she ran her finger through the blonde's center.

She knew as well as Maura did that the Medical Examiner was far from quiet in the bedroom, and she also knew that it wouldn't be at all appropriate for them to get caught having sex in public. Not that it was appropriate for _anyone_ to get busted for that, but it was especially wrong for them. But, if Maura thought she could contain herself…

"Of course," Maura answered, much more confidently than she felt.

Jane arched a brow and nodded. "Let's move to the back of the box," she murmured. She smiled at the blonde as she got to her feet, remaining hunched over so that her movement wasn't as obtrusive, and she beckoned Maura to her as she sat down in one of the chairs in the back shadows of their private box. They still weren't hidden by any stretch of the imagination, but at least they weren't sitting directly on top of the stage anymore either. Somebody would have to be actually looking for them to see them now.

Maura drew a ragged breath as she took a seat beside Jane in the shadows of their box and she groaned as she felt the brunette's left hand wrap itself around the back of her neck, massaging gently as soft lips brushed against her ear.

"Tell me to stop and I will," Jane breathed, punctuating the statement with a quick kiss as she wrapped her right hand around the blonde's knee and gently pulled against it. "Jesus, Maur," she sighed as the leg under hand fell open as wide as the blonde's dress would allow it.

The Medical Examiner turned to her companion and kissed her softly. "Slow," she instructed, knowing that she would be much more able to control herself if she was gradually worked to a climax rather than rushed headlong into one.

Jane nodded. "I can do that," she whispered.

Maura bit her lip and nodded as she slouched down in her seat and spread her legs for her lover's hand. "I know," she sighed. Jane knew just how to draw out her pleasure until she felt like she might die if she wasn't granted her release.

On the stage below, the prince danced with the imposter princess in a beautifully choreographed number, but neither Jane nor Maura paid the dancers much attention as the brunette's middle finger once again slipped between the blonde's folds. Up and down, slowly, purposefully up and down, over and over again, Jane stroked through pliant, increasingly swollen lips. She very quickly began to match the movement of her finger to the music pouring from the orchestra pit, and before long the simple act of teasing Maura to that penultimate state of arousal became almost an art in and of itself. She would dip lightly inside her with each booming pulse of the timpani and flick lightly back and forth over her clit in time with the violins, and part of her wished that there wasn't such an overwhelming need for the blonde to remain quiet because she was certain that the sounds of Maura's pleasure would only enhance the classic music filling the great hall.

The third act shifted seamlessly into the fourth as Jane continued to slowly tease Maura closer and closer to her release, and the brunette was now completely ignoring the show on stage as she watched her lover's face for signs of how the blonde was progressing. Her touch never wavered as she glided up and down, again and again, dipping inside briefly before moving higher and rubbing quickly, quickly, lightly flicking back and forth over the swollen bundle of nerves like her finger was a bow and that sensitive nub was the taut strings of a violin.

The music shifted to a deeper, heavier tone as the ballet began to inch toward its climax and Maura bit her lip to hold back her moans as Jane began rubbing slow, heavy circles against her clit. Her right hand wrapped itself around the brunette's wrist between her legs, holding her in place in case she dared try to move away, and she had a death-grip on the armrest of her chair with her left as she felt her own climax begin to build to a white-hot crescendo.

"Oh god, Jane," Maura whimpered as she felt the familiar buzzing warmth of her orgasm spreading through her. She was but seconds away from that blinding flash of ecstasy and she doubted that she was going to be able to remain quiet. It just felt too powerful to be ridden out in silence. "Kiss me," she husked plaintively.

Jane swallowed thickly and leaned across the seat to capture Maura's lips with her own, effectively stifling the blonde's moans as she gave up all pretenses of teasing and thrust two fingers into her. Hot, soft, impossibly tight walls wrapped around her as she thrust once, twice, three times and when she felt the familiar fluttering of muscles around her fingers she pressed her thumb into Maura's clit and threw the blonde over the edge into her release.

It was quite possible that Maura's moans were audible beyond the confines of their private box, but neither of them gave the matter much thought as Jane stroked the blonde through her orgasm with a tender hand. Their kisses, which had been wet and sloppy at the outset, grew softer and more adoring as Maura's orgasm eased, and by the time the last spasm left the blonde weak and breathless, their kisses were languid and indulgent.

Jane smiled as she carefully pulled her fingers out of their velvet sheath and lifted them to her mouth to lick them clean under Maura's watchful, hungry gaze. "Are you okay?" she whispered, once she was finished.

Maura swallowed thickly and nodded, leaning forward and claiming Jane's lips in an openmouthed kiss. She groaned at the taste of herself on the brunette's tongue and smiled somewhat sheepishly when she eventually pulled away to the sound of applause.

The ballet was over.

"I'm fine," Maura husked. She lifted Jane's hand to her mouth and kissed the brunette's still slightly damp fingers reverently. "Perfect, really," she elaborated.

Jane licked her lips and smiled. "I'm glad," she murmured, her smile widening as she watched Maura's expressive hazel eyes grow soft with affection.

The leads of the Ballet came out for their curtain-call to a cacophony of applause, and the brunette winked at her lover as she finally directed the entirety of her attention to the stage and joined in with the applause, getting to her feet as she clapped. Eventually the dancers left the stage and the theatre lights once again grew bright, and Jane smiled at Maura as she reached for their coats.

"Milady," she murmured, dropping a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips as she helped her into her coat.

Maura blushed and smoothed her hands over the back of her coat, making sure that it covered her behind. She was positive that Jane's extended teasing had caused her to all but ruin the back of her dress. She was going to have to find the nearest restroom and try to clean herself up a bit before they could leave. "Thank you," she demurred.

"No problem," Jane drawled. "And… Maur?"

Maura looked questioningly at her lover. "Hmm?"

Jane winked roguishly as she leaned in to brush a feather soft kiss across the blonde's lips. "I _really_ like the ballet."

Surprised, the blonde wasn't able to contain the bark of laughter that escaped her as she beamed and nodded her agreement. "Me too, Jane. Me too."

Finis.


End file.
